The Outsider
by Norykoi
Summary: Victoria Lancaster, Newcomer, American, English Teacher, and not scared of Shizuo Hiwajima. Really she just wanted him to pay for the door he broke, so why was everyone looking at her like she was crazy.
1. Chapter One: The Monster

The Outsider

Disclaimer: I do not own period.

Warning: This is will have dark themes

Chapter One: The Monster

"Welcome to japan Miss, have a nice day."

"Thank you for your hospitality." I told the woman as I collected my passport and work visa.

My name is Victoria Lancaster and I am a manga and anime fanatic despite being a twenty two year old woman, but it was my obsession which led me to major in the Japanese language, and join the J.E.T. program. I will be teaching student at one Raiya Academy how to properly pronounce English, a simple job really and I get to do it for an entire year. I'm so excited.

I took me a while to find my apartment. It was small, but I never needed a lot of space. It was a studio style apartment and I only had one complaint with it. I hate heights, and my apartment was located on the tenth floor which was much too high for my taste.

My first day went off without a hitch, then the next, and before I knew it I had already been there for six months.

And what a boring six months it was. The only thing even remotely interesting was when I was told about all the unusual things that happened in this district, a headless rider, a man with superhuman strength and a very short fuse. I've seen the vending machines and signs flying from a distance but I've never actually seen the man sadly. I was also told to avoid the color gangs, the dollars, and some guy called Izaya Orihara. Apparently he's the most dangerous guy on the street.

I've apparently had very good luck considering I hadn't met a single one of these so called dangerous people.

Well looks like my lucks about to change.

I was relaxing in my apartment after a long day of work when my door was kicked in.

"What the hell! My Door!"

Ryozuma Richiyo your debt is due." A man with dreadlocks said calmly.

"My door!" I despaired for a second then I got angry. "Why the hell did you kick my door in! Do I look like this Ryozuma person? I don't owe anyone in this country money either! Everything is paid for by the government." I spat at the two … wait two men?

"Are you saying we got the wrong address?" The blond spat angrily.

"Yes! Because my name is Victoria Lancaster and if you didn't notice I'm and American and I've only been in japan for six months!"

Dreads look at the paper in hand, looked at the number on my door then motion the blonde over. "Is this a 4 or a 9?"

"Nine."

"Oopps!" Then he walked out down the hall and kicked another door in.

"You two are paying for my door!" I yelled after them

They didn't pay for my door which pissed me off, and I swear if I saw them again I was going to give them a piece of my mind. I got my chance a lot sooner than I thought I would.

I had just been on my way home when I noticed Blondie from yesterday. "You jerk! You and Dreads owe me a new door!"

"Who are you?" he asked clueless.

I saw red then, and did something very stupid. Yep you guessed it, I attacked him all while yelling angrily. "You broke down my door last night accused me of not paying a debt I didn't owe, and didn't even apologize, and you can't remember me!" I yelled as I flipped him on to his back. It's not that I'm strong or anything, I'm just a black belt in Aikido where the whole point is to use my opponents strength against them.

It was then that I notice the gathering crowd staring at me in shocked silence, so was Blondie. "Why the hell is everyone staring at me!"

I saw one of my students in the crowd looking back and forth between me and Blondie.

"Because you just attack Shizuo Hiwajima and sort of won." Mikado offered.

_Oh_ I thought absently, _that's why. _Then the name Shizuo registered, and I look at Blondie then paled, and jump away from him like I had been burned. Then I asked him from a semi safe distance. "Your Shizuo Hiwajima, as in the guy with super strength?"

Well that snapped him out of his stunned dazed. "What of it?" He responded rudely.

You know what, you only live once.

"You owe me a new Door!"

Ah stunned silence, how I love the sound.

"You not afraid of me or something? You should be." He cracked his knuckles threatingly.

"Why should I be? Because your strong?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "So what."

"Because I'm a monster."

At those words I felt all my anger drain away. Is that really what he thought of himself? I took note of the crowd, walked straight to Shizuo and started to drag him along with me. He was so stunned with my actions he didn't he try to fight me as I lead him, I knew if he did I would be able to though.

We were almost at my apartment when he seemed to realize what I was doing and stopped causing me to sigh. I was hoping to get him to my apartment before he realized I was leading him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I stood on my tip toes to get as close to his face as possible, and the of my head still barely reached his chin. Why did he have to be so freaking tall?

"Me and you are going to have a nice private chat away from those noisy crowd, cause it none of their business, now I can't force you to follow me, but we're going to have that talk regardless, and I'm sure you'd rather it be private as well." I stepped back and looked at him expectantly. His gaze was calculating for a moment, then his entire body relaxed.

"Che, lead the way then."

Well that was easier than expected. He followed me to my apartment and winced as he took note of my missing door. Now of all times he remembers me!

"This is a private as I can get as I seem to be missing my door, surprisingly enough, that is not what I want to talk to you about at this moment." He winced again. "Why the hell would you call yourself a monster?"

"Because I hurt people. Because once I get angry I can't control myself."

I snorted. "That does not make you a monster, no a monster is someone who feels no remorse for what they done. Being different doesn't make a person a monster, because I seen real monsters, and you are most definitely not one."

"And what if I said I didn't regret it, that I never regret it." He was calculatingly clam, but there was a cold rage under the surface.

"I'd call you a liar."

And his rage broke, I was throw on the floor then he was on me one hand holding my arms above my head in a bruising grip, and the other gently squeezing at my throat, he was making a point, but he probably didn't realize the control he was showing me.

"And now that I hold your life in my hand, all I have to do is twitch my hand and I'd snap your neck. Am I still a liar." His voice was a low growl. I just calmly stared into his eyes, he either do it or he wouldn't, but I would not show him fear, because that what he wanted.

"Yes." I said and all the tension and anger flowed out of his body. He let go and stared at his hands in horror. "A monster would not have hesitated. A monster would have just killed me, or worse. You are not a monster."

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?" He asked me softly.

"I refuse to fear you because of what you could do. Because then I would have to be afraid of everyone. Ponder that Shizuo Hiwajima. Now if you could get off of me, this position isn't the most innocent, and my neighbor just saw us, thanks to my missing door. I don't even want to think about the rumors that are going to be flying about tomorrow."

He stared at me for a moment before jumping back as if he had been burned. And was he blushing. The blushing was cute but it had to go, and I knew just how to do that. "Oh and your still paying for my door."

Yep worked like a charm.


	2. Chapter Two: The Informant

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Not Beta'd

Chapter Two: The Informant

You know I didn't expect this when I confronted Shizuo, but well… when before I never saw him, now I seem to see him every day, it almost like he following me, and it starting to creep me out. I go to work he there talking to one of my students, I leave work he's at the gate smoking a cigarette, I go to Russian sushi, he there too. It's really creepy.

I look out the window of my classroom to see if he at the gate today, I'm relieved when he is not, maybe it all just coincidence. I start my thirty minuet walk home, much later than usual it almost dark, and it's probably not a good idea for a girl like me to be out this late, and how right I was when ten minutes from my apartment I get jumped.

"Hey look it Hiwajima's bitch. I bet we can use her to take him down." One of them said almost laughingly. Well fuck!

"Are you sure, I heard she actually took him down, then dragged him out of the park like he was a paperweight. She's more of a monster then him if she could do that." Another one chimed in. I blinked, before I felt hot rage fill my body. Now I'm not one to start a fight usually but these two guy's are clearly asking for an ass kicking. Mistake number one: they called me a bitch.

"You guys should shut up." I said cheerfully with a smile on my face.

Mistake number two: they called me a monster, I despise that word.

"I would so hate to soil my hands with your blood." If they want a monster I'd give them one. "Now what to do with you two pieces of trash, I know what bone would you prefer I break first, my favorite is the elbows, or maybe your wrist." I said this never swaying from my sugary sweet and cheery tone.

The two steeped back fear clear within their posture and body language, before a third man step forward. "She's bluffing, I doubt she could do any of those things to you, she just a tiny little thing." I felt fear shoot through my body, this man was far more dangerous then he appeared, I was afraid of him, there was a curiosity in his red eyes that terrified me.

The two man fear had left with his words, damn it I was hoping to get out of this without a fight. Well guess I'll just have to really break their elbows. I side stepped the first lunge grabbing his wrist and then I pushed at his elbow until I heard a sicking crack, and the man scream in pain.

"I did warn you." I kept my tone cheery to hide my fear.

"Oooo you're an interesting little human aren't you."

"Well I'd hate to be called a liar." I said as I threw the second man to the ground. Then for good measure I stomped on his wrist till I heard a crack. "I hate fighting meh."

The red eyed man just looked at me with a creepy grin. "Aikido isn't it. What level are you?"

I froze, if he recognized it that means he probably studied it at some point which means he can counter me easily.

"Black belt, now if you excuse me I have to get on home if you don't mind." I started walking away hoping he wouldn't attack me, and ignoring the groans of pain from the men on the ground. Really it was one of the stupidest moves I could have made.

The guy had attacked me while I my back was turned; one second I was walking away the next I was face down on the ground with the guy's knee planted firmly, and pain fully in my back, with my arm being pressed to my back at and awkward angle.

"It not polite to walk away in the middle of a conversation you know." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "I wonder what I should do to you, Miss Victoria, would hurting you hurt the monster?" I held back a cry as he twisted my arm painfully. If he twisted it anymore it would break, and how the hell did he know my name? Then I heard a strange sound.

Crash!

Suddenly I was free of his hold, and there was a trash can right beside me while the guy was sprawled out as if he got hit with something heavy.

"Iiiizzaaaaaaaaaaaayyaaaaa!"

I recognize that voice. Shizuo!

Wait… Izaya, as in Izaya Orihara? I am now a firm believer in all the warning about that guy, he scares the ever living crap out of me. Now why was he bothering…you know what I think I have a good idea. I am so screwed.

I was up off the ground and running out of the danger zone as a vending machine…Shizuo is defiantly super strong, I didn't know it was possible to throw vending machines like that, super strength or no.

I think I may be in shock, as I really didn't take note of anything they were yelling at each other.

Holy shit! Knife! Why the hell is he aiming at meeee! His opponent is Shizuo! This day sucks! Ouch! My pants! That bastard ruined my pants!

"You fucking bastard what in the nine circles of hell did I ever do to you!" I yelled at Izaya, my previous fear forgotten in my anger. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of white pants?!"

And queue awkward silence. I felt my face heat up with a furious blush as I realized what I had just said. Where's the hole for me to go hide in, it didn't help when Izaya started laughing hysterically, and Shizuo dropped the vending machine in shock. Did I just stop one of the legendary fights of Ikebukuro?

"This is why I love humans he hehe." Izaya said as he managed to get his laughter under control. And there goes the previous forgotten vending machine flying through the air skimming Izaya shoulder and knocking him back. Shizuo was there picking me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and running away before Izaya could pick himself up off the ground.

I hissed as the pain from the cut finally hit me, why now of all times does the adrenalin wear off, it's not fair I tell you.

"Stupid flea." I heard Shizuo mumble. "How badly are you hurt?" He directed at me in an almost worried tone, then a thought seem to strike him and I could feel his body tense with anger. "And why the hell were you walking home alone at night! Ikebukuro is not a safe place at night."

"My wrist hurts, it not broken thought, and well the other wound is kind of obvious, as to why I was out late… I was working late." I mumble suddenly feeling exhausted.

"And why didn't you call a friend? It common sense." This time I tensed, honestly Shizuo was the closest thing I had to a friend here. I just never seemed to have the time to socialize, it also doesn't help that I'm a loner.

"I don't really have any friends." I told him sadly. "At least not since I moved here."

He stopped, and shifted my position so I was held bridal style in his arms. "Che, I need a cigarette." Was all he said in response.

"Where are we going?" I ask when I realize we were heading in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"To a friend of mine, he's a doctor."

"Oh…, yeah take me to my apartment or let me down, I don't need a doctor." He didn't respond to my demand other to tighten he grip on me.

"Let me down Shizuo." I demanded again this time my voice was harsh. I was not going to a doctor.

"No." I felt my inside freeze at his simple response. His tone was full of anger, and not his usual kind, no this was cold rage, and it was far more terrifying then his regular anger. I took a deep breath and willed myself to ignore his anger.

"Please Shizuo, I don't need a doctor, it's just a cut, and a bruised wrist." Now I had started squirming trying to get out of his hold.

"The answer is still no. Your hurt and it my fault. Damn that flea!"

"What do you mean it's your fault? How is any of what just happen your fault?" But he didn't answer me. No matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let me out of his grip, until we arrived at his friend's place and set me down on chair in foyer of the apartment. I didn't remember much after that cause I kind of fainted, and I think that was a very nice reaction considering what I had just seen.


End file.
